


Imagine you're carrying a succubus baby..

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Demons, F/M, Fpreg, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Unbirth, labor fetish, pregnancy transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're carrying a succubus baby..

Imagine you’ve been dating a beautiful woman for several months. You don’t know how you got so lucky, but she seems to really like you a lot. And the sex is incredible. She knows tricks you never even thought were possible.

She tells you she’s pregnant, and at first you’re scared. A baby?! You dontnhavr time or money for that! But then she wraps her arms around your neck and kisses you, and you forget why you were worried.

You arent sure but you think she might be growing faster than is normal. You try not to worry about it, but your friends constantly point out that it looks like some other dudr knocked her up and shes trying to pin it on you. Try as you might, you cant get that thought out of your head.

When you confront her, she doesn’t get mad she laughs, and tells you she wondered how long it would be before you noticed. She takes your face in her hands and kisses you.

“You’re the only one for me,” she says. Her voice seems to bore into your mind, echoing into infinity. You feel dizzy, almost drunk. You look at her and wonder when her eyes turned orange,or how long she’s had horns.

“I should be honest,” she says, her voice still eatherial. “I’m a succubus. We’re not like the legends say, though. I have no intention of killing you.”

She strokes your face. Her skin colour changes, becoming a rich purple. She touches you slowly, removing your clothes and urging you to the bedroom.

“Your timing couldn’t be better,” she says, easing you onto the bed. She presses her naked body against you, her breasts heavy against your chest. She’s so warm… “I thought I was going to have to trick you..”

She turns you onto your side, straddling your leg. She’s dripping wet, and you can smell her arousal. She moves to the lips of her pussy press against you. Something pokes and prods at you, pressing against your balls before moving backward to brush against your hole.

“I won’t lie…this will probably hurt.”

It slides into you and you groan, your cock throbbing. She shifts and grinds against you, and you look down to see what’s going on. A long glistening tube like appendage extends from her hole and you can only assume is what’s working its way into your ass. She rocks and moans, groping her own breasts as she moves. You’re so struck by how beautiful she is that you don’t notice the hot fluid pouring into you until your belly begins to distend.

“I always hoped I’d find someone to carry my daughter,” she moans, squeezing her breasts. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening…Ah!”

She arches back and you see her belly tense. Her hips jerk against you and you can just make out her hole beginning to spread.

“She’s coming!” She moans in ecstasy. “Oooh I’m going to finally have my baby!”

She presses her pussy lips against you, and you feel the channel inside of you spread. She moans and bites her lip, legs and belly tensing as she pushes hard. She gasps, then pushes again. That’s when you feel it, something firm pushing against your hole. For the first time, you gasp in alarm and try to move. She seizes your hand and pins it to the bed, holding you in place. When did she get so strong?!

“I should say…” She stops to pant and moan. “Oooh..that /you’re/ going to have my baby…I’m giving you her egg..”

She grinds against you, then pushes hard. You feel your hole stretch as the egg is forced into you. You cry out, pain coursing through you a moment. She presses her free hand to her own belly as she pushes again. She rocks her hips forward and pushes, and you feel her ovipositor convulsing with her pushes.

She arches and cries out in pleasure with a final push, forcing the egg into your hole. You scream and writhe, looking down to see your belly distended around it. The succubus bucks her hips against you, hands on your belly as she marvels at it.

“Yes..yes, yes!! Aah!” she arches and slaps her hips against you. Fluids coat both of you as she pumps more into you. Your belly swells steadily until the shape of the egg is no longer distinct. She leans over you, panting, shuddering, and still so stupidly beautiful you don’t know what to do. She slowly withdraws her ovipositor, which hangs from her pussy for a moment, still dripping clear fluids. She rubs your stomach, symbols appearing beneath her hands and circling your belly.

“Grow my little one,” she whispers and kisses your belly. You arch and cry out suddenly, feeling your entire body quake with pleasure. The tension inside you from the egg seems to dissolve, and instead you only feel small wriggling movements. She cups her breasts around your cock, and you thrust into them and come almost immediately.

You don’t leave the house for the next several weeks, though only in part because of your swollen belly. That in itself you get used to quickly. Your demon lover fawns over you constantly, stroking your belly and telling you how lucky she is to have you to carry her daughter. What keeps you at home, though, is the constant state of arousal you both now live in. She rides your cock with eager abandon, begging you to fill her with your come as she rubs your belly. She even uses her ovipositor to fuck you several times, a feeling you’re learning to love.

The first time the baby kicks, you cry out in shock. She comes running to see what’s wrong, then smiles and caresses your belly when she feels the kicking. The sex that followed was mind blowing.

More time passes, and she tells you that the two of you should be preparing. Your belly is so big it’s hard to get around. Luckily for you, your demoness lover is content to take care of you, helping you waddle from room to room, feeding you, bathing you, everything.

When the big night arrives, the two of you are busy getting busy. She’s on her hands and knees in front of you, your belly resting against the swell of her perfect ass. Suddenly you gasp and double over. Your stomach tenses, and you feel a sudden rush of fluids. She pushes back against your cock and howls in pleasure.

“It’s time!” she moans. “It’s time for her to be born!”

Even though you want to move, she keeps rocking against your cock. Suddenly she feels…tighter. When she pulls away slightly, the tightness stays. Her ovipositor has slid down around your cock and is squeezing and sucking you hard. She pushes you onto the bed, rubbing your belly. You shudder and feel your cock pulse as you come in the grip of her, gasping once she finally lets you go.

Minutes crawl by as she rubs your belly and croons to you. You squirm and try to get comfortable between contractions. Finally she props you up on several pillows, pushing your legs back and settling between them.

“You’re already bulging,” she marvels. She traces your fingers over your hole and you cry out. “Push. Push so we can meet my daughter!”

You do as she says and try to push. The bulge grows, and you feel your hole starting to spread. The succubus’ fingers gently push and pull at your hole, trying to help you open up and allow the baby out. You pant and strain, shifting your hips to try and dislodge the baby’s head. You feel yourself stretch for a second and hear her gasp in excitement.

“Oooh look at her little horns!” She touches the baby’s head, then pushes against your hole to ease it out further. “Watching you give birth..it’s making me so hot.” She rubs herself, fingers delving into her pussy before she moves her hand to smear her wetness over your cock.

Little by little, you push and strain until you finally feel the baby slide further out. With the head now hanging between your legs, your demoness can’t contain herself anymore. Facing away from you, she straddles your hips and once more latches her ovipositor around your cock, sucking and kneading it. Her hands rub your hips and legs as she moans over and over.

“You’re so close, just a little more..”

You pant and shudder, trying to keep your head amid the pain and pleasure. You push and she moans, one hand squeezing your balls. With another hard push, you feel the rest of the baby’s body slide out of you in a rush, right into her mother’s waiting arms. At the same time, she squeezes and pulls at you and you come again, watching as the wriggling tube sucks your seed up into her before letting you go.

“Look!” she says, turning to you. “Look at how beautiful she is!” You marvel at the tiny thing in her arms, with her nubby horns and tuft of ruby red hair. She lays her in your arms, settling beside you and almost purring with happiness.

“That was amazing… “ She kisses your cheek, then whispers, “I’m glad I’m pregnant again…”


End file.
